Free
by 1Chickette
Summary: Bobby is back to work.
1. Chapter 1

Free

**Title: Free**

**Disclaimer: don't own 'em.**

**Spoiler: Frame**

**Chapter 1**

"You're free…you're free". Declan seemed proud of himself. He spoke as lovingly as a father. Bobby didn't move, didn't blink and almost started weeping. He didn't understand. What did he mean? Free. His brother was dead. His mentor, who he confided about Brady, his mother, brother, Donnie, and everything, was insane. Mad…mad like the mad hatter.

**Flashback**

_He remembered back to his mother's funeral. There were not too many people in attendance; a few doctors and nurses from Carmel Ridge, Captain Ross, Logan, Wheeler, Rodgers, Eames, and Declan. It was no surprise that Frank didn't show up. Bobby was upset and Eames was even more so because Frank wasn't there. Bobby didn't leave Eames's side the whole morning and afternoon. He clung to her arm during the service and her hand during the luncheon that was hosted by Carmel Ridge. He felt very childish and a little embarrassed but she didn't mind. This was the most physical contact they ever had. Ross looked the other way. Declan watched with interest._

_The same day, Eames dropped Bobby off at his apartment in the evening. She tried to coax him to stay at her place through the weekend but he refused. He would call her for lunch on Saturday. An hour after getting home, Bobby was on his way to getting good and drunk when Declan knocked. That was the time he confided in him about his suspicions about Brady and what his mother said. _

_He answered the door and made his way back to his couch but not without tripping over some clothes and the ottoman. "…want something to drink?" Bobby said, slurring his speech and rocking slightly. _

_Declan looked at the mess of his apartment and drunkenness. He had seen Bobby drunk before but not like this. He was shaking with exhaustion. His eyes were red rimmed and it looked like he was crying. Declan didn't doubt that he was crying. He didn't as much as weep at the funeral. That was just his way. He would always wait until he was safe; when nobody was looking. _

"_No thanks…I wanted to see you. It's been a while. Eames wouldn't let me talk with you today. I don't think she likes me too much. I was concerned about you." Declan sat on the coffee table across from the couch. "You have always been like my son and I worry about you. I know Frank wasn't there and that was upsetting enough." Declan sounded genuine; like a father. He was right. Eames wouldn't let Bobby do anything alone today. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without Eames standing outside the door. He was also right about Frank not being there. Bobby was so upset that he threw up in the bathroom after the luncheon. He was hoping Eames didn't know about that. _

"…_ma said she never knew for sure" Bobby started, "sh…she loved Frank, always wanted Frank…dad…dad didn't care…and Frank knew Brady…Uncle Mark he said….and Brady…Brady knew. I-I could t-t-tell. He w-w-was looking at m-m-me…he said I had it in me." He was starting to stutter. What did Bobby have in him? Declan wondered. When Bobby was younger he would stutter when he was really upset. Declan found out after Bobby received a letter from his mother many years ago. He didn't think anyone knew that but him. He was pretty sure Eames didn't know that. "I don't think she l-loved me…" Bobby started to sob, "…she never wanted me…sh-she…"_

"_Bobby, Bobby listen to yourself, son" Declan sighed and continued "you know that's not true. You're exhausted and need some sleep. Come on…come on now…shhhh…it's time to sleep." He pushed Bobby back so he was lying down on the couch. "Shhh, my boy. Sleep…everything will look better in the morning." He took his drink._

"_Now you sound like the Captain," Bobby mumbled. His eyes were closed and he was no longer crying. "He's always after me…always wants me to…" He was snoring softly._

_Declan looked at the man who was like his son…was the son he never had. He thought back to when he met Bobby and how young and boyish he was. It's no wonder that Jo had such a crush back then. Declan never noticed that about his daughter until after her incarceration. Bobby was now older; mature and it showed in his gray hair and tired lines on his face but he still looked like a boy in his sleep. He ran his hand over Bobby's hair and down his face as if feeling for a temperature. "Shhh…that's it, sleep, my boy." Declan pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it gently over him. He put the glass in the sink and left the apartment quietly. He decided he would catch up with Bobby on a different day. _

_Declan was right, when morning came, despite the hangover, Bobby was feeling a little better. He slept through the night without any nightmares. He called Eames for lunch at a nearby diner. Afterwards, she had to do some shopping. He didn't want to go home, nor did he really want to be alone. She didn't mind him tagging along. _

**Present**

"Free…." Declan was repeating.

Captain Ross opened the door and went across the room. "Declan Gage, you are under arrest for the murder of Nicole Wallace and Frank Goren." Ross jerked Declan out of the seat and snapped the cuffs on him. He seemed happy to do it.

He was led out of the room by the uniformed officers. "Free Bobby…you're free!" Declan was shouting and repeating down the hall. "I did it for you my boy! You're free!"

"Detective," Ross started. Bobby didn't move and continued to stare at the spot that Declan just vacated. "Detec…Gor…Bobby?" He grabbed Bobby's shoulder which caused him to startle.

"Y-yes sir?" He looked up at Ross.

"Take as much time as you need." Bobby nodded and Ross left the interrogation room passing Eames at the doorway. "Eames, I suggest you take him home. Let me know when any arrangements have been made." Eames agreed and nodded her head.

"I will, thank you sir," she replied.

Bobby still sat trying to contemplate what Declan meant by being free. He was starting to mumble to himself. Eames came around to Bobby's right and leaned her hips against the table. She touched his face and cradled his cheek in her right hand. "Free…" Bobby looked up at her. "What does he mean? He said I'm free…what does he mean?" He looked at her like she should have all the answers in the world.

Eames continued to cradle his face as a tear slipped from his eye. She signed heavily, "I don't know Bobby…I don't know" she said as she caught the tear with her thumb. He moved slowly forward and leaned his head on her stomach. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She was surprised about the term of endearment that slipped out but doubt that Bobby heard. She could feel him feel trembling and his shoulders shaking. He slowly brought his arms around her waist and cried into her stomach for several minutes.

As soon as Bobby started sobbing he seemed to calm down. "Eames…I'm tired." His eyes were closed and he talked into her stomach. He looked up, "I wanna go home. Can I go home?" He looked innocent and childlike and his eyes were shining with tears.

She cradled his face in both of her hands, "Sure, Bobby, you can go home. How about I drive you?" He nodded. He started to loosen his hold around her waist and slowly stood.

They exited the interrogation room. Bobby could feel the eyes of the squad room on him. He kept his eyes to the floor as he followed Eames to the elevators.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Free**

**Disclaimer: don't own 'em.**

**Spoiler: Frame**

**Chapter 2**

**Frank's Funeral**

Frank was laid to rest next to his mother on August 29, 2008. Bobby, Eames, and Captain Ross were the only ones in attendance for the funeral. Bobby was watching out for Donnie. But he didn't show up. Apparently, he was still on the run. The funeral was sad. The day was overcast and the sky would spit rain every once in a while. Frank had a lot of friends throughout the years but not one of them showed up.

The priest finished his prayers and Ross stepped forward and shook the priest's hand. "Thank you." The priest nodded and went toward his car. Ross turned to Bobby, "remember, take all the time you need, detective."

Bobby didn't look up and just stared at the new casket. He nodded a little though. "Yes sir, "he mumbled. The rain started to get heavier.

Ross caught Eames' eye. "See you on Monday sir," she said. Ross nodded and popped open his umbrella. He walked to his car and left them alone.

"Hey, Eames." Bobby said looking pensive. He was lost in thought.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Did you know Frank hated being called Frankie? When I was a kid I called him that every chance I got. It annoyed the hell out of him." He touched the casket as he talked. He suddenly felt drained; exhausted and ready to go home. "He was always good at everything; so smart and athletic. I was jealous." He looked to his mother's tombstone. "Every Sunday I'd visit ma and she would always ask for Frankie. When I finally got him to meet me for her birthday…" he stopped and held his breath. "After Donnie disappeared I told Frankie I was done with him; that I didn't want him to contact me. I didn't mean it though. He was my brother." He closed his eyes, slowly shook his head and then held his palm to his mouth. He didn't cry though. He was just too tired. He took his hand off his mouth and ran it near the head of the casket, "I didn't mean it, "he whispered.

She looked over at him as he kept staring and touching the casket. Eames was surprised at his reminiscing. Bobby never talked too much about his family. She suspected that he was ashamed. She knew Bobby and Frank had a rough relationship at the end; it probably wasn't always like that though. She was ready to leave and she could sense that he was too. She sighed heavily, "Are you hungry Bobby? We can go to Sal's. I'll buy."

He wondered if he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since the blueberry muffin at breakfast; it was now evening but he wasn't hungry…just tired. "Nah, I think I just wanna go home."

"Sure, Bobby. Let's go." They walked back to her car and drove out of the cemetery.

Eames drove him home. She asked him if he wanted company for a while but he declined. They decided she would pick him up at 7 tomorrow for coffee. When he finally got in the safety of his apartment he grabbed a beer from his refrigerator. He found the remote and turned the TV on. The show was mind numbing and made him sleepy. He wanted to be alone; alone so not even Eames could see him grieve. He was ashamed to be grieving for a brother who preferred to get high than to mourn his mother with his only, remaining family or locating his lost son, Donnie.

However, Frank was not always like that; Bobby often forgot about that. Bobby forgot how Frank used to make him wear his hat and boots when it was cold and snowy. How he taught him how to catch a baseball, shoot hoops, and why to use a condom.

There was a time when Bobby was actually living with Frank.

**Flashback**

_Someone was shaking him; or shaking his bed. "C'mon, wake up…wake up Bobby. It's time for school." 15 year old Bobby groaned and turned over. He didn't want to go to school; he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He had been sleeping in Frank's spare room at his apartment for five months. Their mother was living at the Carmel Ridge institute since May. She had a psychotic break. Frank was a sophomore at college and agreed to let Bobby live with him so he wouldn't become a ward of the state. _

_19 year old Frank was Bobby's guardian. Frank did Bobby a huge favor. Bobby was doing Frank a favor too. Since he was visiting their mother every day, it gave Frank an opportunity to concentrate on school work and take an extra tutoring job; he didn't have to frequent Carmel Ridge too often and he was glad._

"_I think I'm gonna skip today." After school Bobby would visit his mother and Frank would pick him up in the evening. Last night, Frank didn't pick him up until 11:30 pm. Thankfully, after supper, he was able to finish his homework while his mother was sleeping._

"_I don't think so," Frank said. "Now, come on. I'm not going to be able to drop you at school if you don't get moving."_

"_Fine…I'm old enough to walk to school by myself. Leave me alone," he said in a bratty, teenage voice. He curled more into the blanket and shoved the pillow over his head. _

_Frank sighed heavily. Ever since Bobby moved in, he's been out past curfew six times and skipping classes. He was also pretty sure that he was stealing from the bodega down the street. Frank couldn't prove it except for the Hustlers he found under the mattress. "Yeah, like I believe you'll actually go. If you start skipping again you won't be living here anymore. They won't let you." He lifted the side of the bed and soon Bobby was sprawled on the floor. "Did you get your homework done?"_

"_Screw you! I can take care of myself. Maybe I wouldn't be this tired if you wouldn't have forgotten to pick me up last night," Bobby stood. Frank was apologetic the evening before. Apparently, he was tutoring a student. Bobby was pretty sure the student was blonde, 18 and a pretty good lay. _

"_Hey! I didn't forget. I told you…" Frank yelled, pushing him on the chest. Bobby tripped back and straightened quickly. He attempted to push back. Frank had been up since 5:00, was quicker and more alert._

"_Yeah, I know. Tutoring...whatever" Bobby mumbled as he stripped and grabbed a towel for a shower._

_Bobby was belligerent but he was up and Frank was satisfied. "20 minutes Bobby! We gotta leave in 20 minutes," he yelled as he walked out of the room._

_Bobby finished the shower in five minutes. He walked into his room. 'Man, I need to do laundry' he thought as he was digging through the dresser drawers looking for a pair of socks. As he was searching around, he felt a hard, round object in the back of the drawer. He pulled out a baseball. "Geez…when was the last time I played. I don't even have my mitt anymore," he mumbled. He was about to toss it back in the drawer when he noticed the small signatures adorning the ball. Ron Hunt, Frank Thomas, Ron Locke, Mel Harder, Jack Fisher…the 1964 Mets. 'Wow…where did this come from?'_

_Bobby pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He went into Frank's room and grabbed some socks and then into the kitchen tossing the ball in the air. "Hey, Frankie, I'm borrowing some socks." He continued tossing ball while grabbing a pop-tart. "You need to sign this." He threw a wrinkled piece of paper on Frank's text book._

_Frank was reading from a text book. "Sure Bobby. Don't call me…" he said. Frank quickly signed his name to the form. He heard the continuous slap of the ball hitting Bobby's hand and looked up. "Where did you find that?" _

"_In the dresser," Frank stood quickly and attempted to catch the ball in mid air. "Hey, you jerk…it's mine!" Bobby said as he deflected to the right and hid the ball in his arms. Frank was making several grabs and trying to wrestle Bobby for the ball._

"_Whatever Bobby, it's probably a fake." Frank gave him a push and started to turn back to his book. "I bet it's one of dad's that he tried to use to pay off a debt."_

_Bobby stopped tossing and eyed the ball. Frank caught him unawares and took the ball out of his hands. "Hey!" Frank held him off with one hand to his chest while he looked at the ball._

"_It's fake Bobby," Frank said as he tossed it back to him. He started gathering his texts and notebooks. "C'mon, we're going to be late; get your skinny ass moving."_

"_How do you know it's fake?" he mumbled._

_Frank pointed at the ball. "Look at the signatures. The handwriting is all the same." In reality, he had not seen that ball for 12 years. He knew it was Bobby's though. It was a gift and he didn't remember getting it because he was only four years old. Frank was jealous and stole the ball from his closet of their shared bedroom when he was 8. He had kept the ball hidden all this time. _

_Bobby looked more closely at the ball. 'How could Frank tell? Anyone who writes on a ball will have a crappy signature.' He threw the ball back in his room. He wasn't sure if he believed Frank._

**Present**

Bobby told Eames the truth. Frank was good at everything and hated to be called Frankie. Bobby did it just to annoy him. Bobby looked at the photo of him and Frank. After their father left Frank tried to be a man; he really did. It was too much stress for a young kid. However, even with having to take care of an ungrateful teenage, Frank finished near the top of his class. His first taste of drugs came at the age of 21. He just graduated and was out celebrating. He was given a line of coke and never turned back. He was supposed to be a graduate student in the fall semester but never showed up for class.

Bobby finished the last of his beer and lay back on the couch with the photo hugged to his chest. 'Everything will be ok,' he thought, 'Mom is no longer suffering, Frank is no longer addicted and they're both together.' He closed his eyes and a few tears escaped. He was able to sleep by midnight. He kept the photo hugged to his chest during his dreamless sleep.

At 6:30 am Bobby opened his eyes. He was still hugging the photo. He sat up and gently placed it on the coffee table. He had a half hour until Eames was meeting him for coffee.

**TBC…?**


	3. Chapter 3

Free

**Chapter 3**

It was 7:45 Monday morning and Eames was rushing. Sometime, during the night, she must have turned her alarm off. In reality, she couldn't remember setting the alarm the night before. Eames had always tried to make it a point to be in the bullpen before the Captain. Today, she was not sure that would happen.

Her weekend was good. She and Bobby went for coffee and breakfast Saturday morning. He looked like he got a little sleep; he looked good. Bobby felt he needed some company so he tailed her like a puppy the rest of the day. He helped her shop for a new purse and shoes. He also helped her grocery shop and carried the groceries home. They watched a movie and he passed out on her couch. He was gone by the time she woke Sunday morning. Bobby had two weeks for bereavement after the death of his brother. Eames thought of calling him for lunch this morning.

Eames stepped onto the elevator and saw Ross running to catch up; she held the door. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, detective," Ross greeted. "Did you see your partner this weekend?" Ross didn't really need to ask. He knew that Goren and Eames at least spoke on the phone.

"I did."

"How is he? Better, I hope."

"It looked like he was getting a little rest," she said. That was the answer she knew Ross wanted to hear. It seemed like Ross was always after Bobby to get rest, sleep, or psychiatric help. The last one made her laugh a little. "I thought he looked good."

"Well…I hope he uses these two weeks to get the rest he deserves." The elevator came to a halt on the 11th floor.

"I'm sure he will. How was your weekend, sir?"

"It was good. I took my boys to a ball game. How 'bout yours?" They continued to walk toward the bullpen.

"Good, good. I visited my nephew and I..I.." Eames stopped and stared at the figure hunched next to her desk. "Bobby?" She said quietly furrowing her brow.

Ross followed her gaze and mumbled, "what is he doing here?"

They walked around the adjoining desks and noticed Bobby wasn't working on anything. In fact, he was sleeping. His head was lying in the pillow of his arms and he was completely passed out. Eames wondered how long he was there. "Bobby?" She crept up slowly and gripped his shoulder. He didn't budge. "Bobby? Bobby, wake up," she said and lightly shook his shoulder.

He startled slightly, "Eames?" He looked up at her bleary eyed and smiled like a kid. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey sleepyhead. What're you doin' here?" she asked smiling slightly. She knew Bobby would be back before his two weeks were up. She just didn't think it would be this soon. Her hand touched his cheek and she smiled, "still can't find your razor? You know, you're starting to look like…"

Ross stepped up and cleared his throat, "I hate to break this up but, detective, what are you doing here? You have two more weeks." He didn't look pleased. He never seemed to look pleased.

"I know sir. I just don't have anything to do. I thought it would be good to get back to a routine. I need to work." Goren looked up at him from his desk almost pleadingly.

Ross looked back and sighed heavily. "Eames, can I talk to you?"

"Yes sir?" She didn't move from her position next to Bobby.

"Alone…in my office," Ross indicated by nodding his head. She nodded and followed him quietly.

When they got into the privacy of the office, Eames immediately started on the defensive, "captain, I didn't know about this. We met up on Saturday but I didn't talk with him yesterday. I don't think it should matter…"

Ross raised his hand to ward her off, "I know, I know." He stood momentarily with his hands on his hips; looking pensive. "Are you worried about him?"

"Of course I am," she said. "What is this about? If you didn't want him to come back yet maybe you should have scheduled him a psychiatric screening with Olivet." She was getting frustrated. She hated talking about Bobby behind his back.

"No, no, it's not about that," Ross stood with his hands on his waist. "I just want to make sure he's ready for a case." Eames nodded for him to continue. "A senator's daughter was found raped and murdered this morning. Wheeler has a new partner; detective Zack Nichols."

"And?"

"And..I want all four of you on this case."

"Sir, do you really think that's a good idea? You know Goren; he has his own way of doing things. As I said before, he doesn't adapt well to change. You should have seen it when we worked with Logan."

"I heard. I just need to know if he's ready."

Eames nodded and continued, "Yes. When do Wheeler and Nichols get here?"

Ross nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "8:30; here's the address of the scene." Eames grabbed the paper and turned to head out of the office. "And Eames," she turned inquiringly, "keep me in the loop."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Eames returned to her desk. Bobby had gotten her fresh coffee while she was speaking with the Captain. "What was that all about? Here, I got you an apple muffin." He was at his desk eating a blue berry muffin.

"Thanks, Bobby. Mmmm…this is so good," she said sitting down and taking a bite. . "He's worried about you"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Wheeler has a new partner; Zack Nichols."

"I already know that," he said smugly.

"Bobby, how do you know that? He hasn't even moved in yet."

"I met him when I went to the vendor to get coffee and muffins."

Eames raised her eyebrow and looked doubtful.

Bobby noticed her doubt and decided to come clean. "Ok, ok…I didn't meet him. I know Logan quit. I saw Wheeler with a guy in a suit that wasn't her fiancé," he said shrugging his shoulders. "They were leaving when I was coming out of the building."

"Yeah, well…we are working a new case with them."

**TBC…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bobby and Eames arrived at the scene with Wheeler and Nichols following in their car. Nichols leapt out of the car and anxiously approached the victim. He went to his knees; studying the position of the head closely. The scene was a gruesome mess. The young lady was completely nude and her arms, legs, and head were bent at odd angles. She was only covered with a thin sheet.

Bobby did not exit the SUV right away; he only stared at the scene and tried not to be sick. He was beginning to think he might have come back to work a little prematurely. 'Maybe the Captain was right about taking some time.' Eames watched him with concern. "Are you ok? You know if you don't think…"

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't like to be babied by anyone; least of all his partner. "I'm fine; let's go." He didn't want Wheeler or Nichols to think he needed his hand held. 'I need to get back on my game,' he thought.

Eames watched him get up and slam the door. She said a silent prayer, rolled her eyes, and exited the car. She spotted Wheeler speaking with a uniformed officer. She watched Bobby walk around the perimeter of the scene. When Wheeler was finished she made her way to Eames, "Hey Alex." Eames liked Wheeler. She was smart and empathetic; almost like a female version of Bobby. They went drinking once in a while.

"Hi Megan. Have you talked to Logan since he resigned?" Eames asked as they walked the scene.

"Yesterday. You know, some of us are meeting at Elonzo's Friday evening for a farewell party. You should come. Oh…and Bobby too." Wheeler always included Bobby and Eames liked that. She suspected there might be a small crush but wouldn't investigate it any further.

"I might take you up on that. I'll tell Bobby but I can't make any promises. How's the new partner?" Eames and Wheeler stopped walking and watched as Nichols circled the victim's head on his knees.

She cleared her throat and smiled slightly, "he's uh…he's definitely not Logan." She looked at Eames and they laughed. "Why is Goren back already? Doesn't he have family leave for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah and Ross is a little perturbed that he's back already." Eames decided to get back to the case, "so, what happened?" Eames made a glance to the young lady as they continued to canvass the scene.

Wheeler read from the notes given to her by the uniformed officer. "Jessica Xylener was found in this alley by Mr. Matthew Jennio at five this morning. There were no witnesses

so it's hard to determine how long she's been here. It looks like a rape too. She was stabbed several times…blood everywhere." There were two tall buildings between the

alley where Jessica was found. "Even with all the blood, I don't think this is where she was killed."

Wheeler directed her gaze up toward the highest windows of the east building and Eames followed. Blood was speckled near a tenth story window.

**Meanwhile…**

Bobby walked the perimeter with his brown leather notebook; making notes about the location and a description of the scene. He noticed the blood near the tenth story office window. He had a CSU tech take blood samples from the wall. They would have to get a warrant to search inside the office building. He made several surreptitious glances at Nichols as he made the notes.

Bobby finished and made his way to the only witness they had; the jogger. "Hi, I'm detective Goren." He extended his hand and it was met with a weak, shaky grip. "Are you ok, Mr. uh…uh," he checked his binder, "Mr. Jennio?"

"I-I'm fine; just a little shocked." He wrapped his arms around himself. "Can I get going? I really need to get home." He looked around nervously. Mr. Jennio was middle-aged, about five foot eleven and a computer analyst. His balding was covered up by his shaved head. He was athletic but still had a paunch stomach.

"J-just a few more things. Did you happen to see anyone while you were out this morning?"

"No; nobody. I jog every morning and I'm usually alone." Mr. Jennio was nervous and shaky.

Goren noticed his trembling, "sir…you look a little ill. Do you think you might need some medical attention?" He put his hand to Mr. Jennio's left shoulder.

"No…no…its ok. I just need to get home. I have to take my medication"

"Ok, I understand," Goren tilted his head to the left so he could see into Mr. Jennio's eyes. "I just have a couple more questions. Where do you live?"

Mr. Jennio indicated the brownstone across the street with a nod of his head, "Just over there. Um…apartment 3A…I-I only just moved in a couple months ago," Mr. Jennio responded.

"Alone?" He nodded in the affirmative and Goren continued to make notes in his book. "Ok…do you know what this building is?" Goren motioned to the east building with the blood by the window. Jennio responded with a negative shake of his head. "Ok, thanks," Goren reached in the inner pocket of his notebook and handed him a card. "If you remember anything else, please call." He nodded and took the card shakily. "Would you like assistance getting to your apartment? I could have a uniformed officer walk with you and assist you safely inside." Goren appeared to be very concerned for Jennio's wellbeing.

"No…that's alright. Thank you for your concern," Mr. Jennio said as he quickly crossed the street. Goren watched him with curiosity. 'He couldn't get away from here fast enough,' he thought.

Goren sidestepped to the victim and went to his right knee. He was saddened because she was so young; just barely into adulthood. She was given a small amount of dignity by being covered by the sheet. Goren donned his latex gloves and removed the sheet off her left leg. He noticed finger shaped bruises on the thighs. She was raped. This girl was muscular and strong; either a runner or dancer. Goren lowered his head close to her shoulder and noticed her perfume was expensive and flowery; romantic. She was on a date last night; or maybe even a working girl?

Goren put the sheet back and noticed that Nichols was still examining the head of the victim. He didn't rise from his position. "So, you must be Detective Nichols."

"Oh, hey, hey there big guy; Goren, right?" Nichols looked up briefly; then returned his attention to the victims head. He moved the girl's hair that showed severe bruising. Handprint bruises on her neck revealed strangulation. Handprint bruises were also on the girl's forehead.

Bobby watched as Nichols smelled the victim's hair. "Yeah…um what are…did you notice the signs of strangulation?" He pointed towards the neck with his pen.

"Sure did big guy. She was high within the last 24 hours; possibly drug overdose." Nichols was mumbling to himself. "Strangled or beaten as a cover up?" Nichols was questioning to himself. "I-I-would make the guess that she was stabbed as a cover-up…then thrown out the window." Nichols stood abruptly, brushed his pants, and extended his hand to Bobby, "Zach…Zach Nichols."

Bobby looked at him, nodded, and returned the greeting, "uh, Bobby…everyone calls me Bobby." Nichols was tall; as tall as Bobby but much slimmer. He was older by several years, had dark hair and eyes. Bobby knew very little except that Detective Nichols left the force after September 11th; he did not know of his return. He was also unaware that Captain Ross was his former partner.

"Yeah, I know or I know about you. I read your file before I came…regular army CID, narcotics…" Nichols began to walk back to Wheeler and Eames. "Whew…that business with Tates, I really think you irritated the chief," Nichols said with a sardonic grin and a shake of his head.

Bobby stood stunned for half a second then grabbed Nichols arm, "Why, why did you read that? You had no business doing that!" The term 'whack job' flashed through his mind. He was irritated and spoiling for a fight. Eames would be upset about him starting an altercation with a fellow detective. He didn't care; he was tired of people making assumptions about him based on what was in his file.

Nichols stopped and raised his hands, "whoa, take it easy big guy. From what the Captain tells me, you're one hell of a detective. I just wanted to see what it takes for a detective to make first grade."

Bobby was always under the impression that the Captain only just tolerated him. He thought back to the recent business with Declan and Frank. Ross was really trying to protect him but it didn't stop him from being annoyed. Despite what he told Declan, he was a little scared about the test. He really didn't want the Captain (or Eames) to know about his relation to Brady; he was grateful that Declan kept that to himself. The day he was given the results he sat at his mother's grave for hours. He did not really care if the Captain discovered his paternity. He was sure it would happen eventually. At that time, though, he was absolutely terrified of the moment Eames would find out.

Nichols looked to Bobby and winked. He turned and made his way back to Wheeler and Eames. Bobby stood for a moment then jogged to catch up with Nichols. "Nichols…I'm sorry…that was uncalled for."

Nichols stopped suddenly and turned as Bobby stared at the pavement, "Zach...friends call me Zach." He put his right hand on Bobby's left shoulder, "think nothing of it…it's ok big guy." Both men suddenly turned their heads to notice Eames and Wheeler were watching them intently. "C'mon, we better move it before they kick our asses." Nichols said with a laugh.

Bobby gave a small smile, laughed, and looked at his shoes, "yeah, um ok, Zach." He fidgeted slightly and started to walk with Nichols, "so, what did you find?"

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eames and Wheeler watched as Nichols rose and moved to shake Bobby's hand. They were talking. Bobby appeared upset and angry and made a grab for Nichols. They inhaled sharply and glanced nervously at each other. They didn't want to be refereeing a boxing match. "Should we go?" Wheeler said quietly.

Eames was apprehensive about working with the other team. She liked Megan and never had an issue working with Logan. She was saddened upon hearing of Logan's resignation but was anxious to meet Nichols. Bobby was different though. He always had trouble trusting others; especially since his mother passed and discovering his relation to Brady. She was sure, with Declan's recent betrayal, that his trust issues would become more apparent. Suddenly, Bobby looked apologetic; he was fidgeting and looking at his feet. "No…they'll be ok," she said shaking her head. They both smiled as both men turned their heads as if they knew they were being watched.

Nichols, Wheeler, Eames and Bobby returned to their respective vehicles. They had agreed to catch up Captain Ross as soon as they returned to 1PP. Eames climbed into the driver seat of the SUV while Bobby situated himself in the passenger seat. She was more than prepared to have a talk with Bobby about his altercation with Nichols; but it might have to wait. "So, what did the witness say?"

"Nothin'…he wasn't very forthcoming," Bobby said with a shrug as he completed his notes with Nichols' findings. "I want to talk to him again…at his home."

"What did Nichols say?"

"Um…" Bobby closed his notebook and hugged it to his chest and leaned against the window. "He um…he thinks there was a possible drug overdose. He figures she was either beaten or stabbed to cover something."

"And what do you think?"

"She's strong and athletic…maybe a runner or dancer. I don't think she used on a regular basis. However, the smell of her perfume indicated she was either on a date last night or an escort. I might agree with his overdose theory. But it wasn't her idea to take the drugs." Bobby fidgeted in his seat and looked out the window.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the autopsy," Eames said with a little frustration. She decided this was the time to talk with Bobby about his behavior. Otherwise, she would forget; besides, she was senior partner. "Look, Bobby, are you ok? Really? I caught what happened between you and Nichols. Did he say something? If Ross finds out you could be off the case."

Bobby stopped fidgeting and looked at his feet. "Nah…I was just overreacting. He-he-uh looked at my file. It's ok though; I was just being stupid."

"Ahh, well I'm sure he checked out Logan's, and Wheeler's too. I heard that he's pretty thorough. Did you know he's one of the Ross's old partners?"

Bobby stopped fidgeting and looked at her. "No, I guess I didn't know that. Who told you that?"

"Wheeler. She also told me there's a get together for Logan at Elonzo's Friday night; she invited us," Eames said changing the subject. "You know, I think she likes you," she said with an amusing grin. "Olivia told me that her fiancé was extradited. Well, I guess it's her _*ex*_ fiancé now." She hadn't teased him in a long time. He used to eye women in the office or bars and usually did not have a problem approaching them. However, there had been times, especially in the last couple years, when he would almost be shy and unsure; like he would second guess himself. She suspected it was a combination of his mother, brother, and his recent weight problems. Eames didn't really have plans of trying to set him up with Megan but it was fun to tease a little.

Bobby straightened in his seat and cocked his head. "Really? He was extradited? I didn't know that." He was mildly curious; he didn't know her fiancé too well but had heard of the charges that caused him to get arrested. He suspected that Eames might be teasing him a little.

"Yep, apparently she was in no mood to escort him. I don't blame her. Also, with having to break in a new partner…"

"Yeah," Bobby opened his portfolio and made additional notes. He stopped suddenly as if coming to a decision; took a breath, "hey, Eames?"

"What is it, Bobby?"

"Um, I um..." he started. He didn't know why he was apprehensive. He had actually thought about this quite a bit since his mother passed away.

"Spit it out, Bobby. If it's something you think I'll get mad about then it's easier just to say it quickly."

He chuckled a bit; his mom used to tell him that. He had given Eames the wrong impression though. He wasn't out to make his best friend any more upset than he had since his undercover operation with Ross. She was his best friend and he didn't know how to tell her that he was lonely and needing something. "It's not bad. I was just thinking of…um…maybe adopting a pet or something; maybe a cat. Do you think I should?" He stared at his feet, his face beet red; embarrassed. "I mean, do you think I could take care of one?" He looked up imploringly.

She smiled and felt somewhat relieved. _'Bobby and a kitten…that's kind of cute,' _she thought to herself. She could tell that he had been lonely since his mother passed. A pet wasn't what she was expecting but she understood that Bobby felt the need to take care of something. Ever since she met him, she knew he took care of his mom for a very long time. She never knew all the details but could always sense when he had a particularly bad visit; which were somewhat frequent, now that she thought about it. She remembered a particular Monday early in their partnership.

**Flashback**

_Eames was definitely late. She was stuck in traffic behind an accident for a half hour. It was Monday morning and she was sure Deakins would be pissed. Bobby usually arrived before anyone. She managed to leave her cell phone on her desk Friday. She pulled her car into the parking garage at 1PP and found a parking spot near the entrance. She quickly put her car in park, gathered her purse, and climbed out of the car. _

_She made her way to the entrance but not without noticing Bobby sitting in his Mustang; just sitting. He was unmoving; almost as if he were in his own world; gripping the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. It must have been a late night. She and Bobby had been partners for almost six months and she knew early on that he spent every Sunday at Carmel Ridge with his mother. He never told her much about his weekend. She walked slowly to his car; his weekend must not have gone well._

_She tapped on the window. Bobby wiped his eyes and opened his car door. "Are you ok, Bobby? Did you have a late night?" He was never very forthcoming with personal information but she always felt the need to ask. After all, she was senior partner._

"_Uh, yeah…I was at Carmel Ridge until 2," he said as gathered his notebook, exited his car, and walked with Eames toward the entrance._

_The visit started well; they had a quiet lunch. The afternoon was warm and sunny and they walked around the gardens at the hospital. Bobby was tired but he was enjoying his mother's presence; he liked it she was having good days. He could pretend she was like everyone else's moms. Shortly after returning to her room she started in about Frank. He admitted honestly that he had not seen him for several months. That made her upset and she went into near hysterics about how he was keeping Frank from her and how Frank would never let her live like this. He was so exhausted that he had nearly broken down in the face of his mother's taunts and accusations. This only gave more 'fuel to the fire'. "Quit being such a baby, Bobby. Your brother would never behave this way." He could only nod his head and apologize over and over. "I don't know why you bother to come here; you're not helping to make anything better. I swear you're just like your father." In the end, being sorry only made his mother's words more hurtful. _

"_And you've been here since then?" she exclaimed._

"_Nah…I went home," he answered. He just didn't tell her that his mother called and continued to insinuate that Frank was the 'good son' and how he was keeping Frank away. She kept him on the phone and would not let him hang up the line for nearly an hour. He ended up promising he would bring Frank the next weekend (if he was able to find him, that is). "I just didn't sleep very well and decided to come in early. I just got off the phone with my mom's doctor." _

"_Is she ok?" She was genuinely curious and worried. Bobby did not look well. She had never seen him look like this; he wasn't anything but a professional in manner and dress everyday. But, this morning he had dark circles under his eyes and it was clear he didn't shave. His shirt was buttoned unevenly and not all tucked into his pants. Also, his tie was not tied as immaculately as it usually was and he was missing his tie clip._

"_Yeah, she's alright," he mumbled looking. He also didn't tell her that Dr. Shimo told him his mother said she no longer wanted him to visit. Shimo was apologetic and assured she would be better next week. His mother wouldn't speak with him and it made him upset. He was sitting in his car for nearly an hour crying softly in frustration before Eames tapped on the window._

_They stopped at the elevators and waited. The car arrived and they both stepped into it. She looked serious and concerned as she stopped him with a hand on his forearm and looking him up and down, "and are you ok?"_

"_Um, yeah. Dr. Shimo said she should be better next week. She just wasn't feeling well." Bobby looked at his feet as he desperately wanted to end this conversation about his mother. But, he didn't want to talk about how he was really feeling, useless and pathetic. _

"_Ok, then you better fix this and maybe shave before Deakins gets here," she said as she touched the buttons of his shirt and pulled on his tie. He looked down in surprise; clearly he did not realize his state of dress. She pulled a small brush from her purse, "and, here, comb your hair. He'll be pissed if he sees you like this." _

_He looked in the reflection of the elevator wall as he combed his hair, adjusted his shirt and re-tied his tie. "Um... sorry Eames. Th-thanks" he said smiling shyly as he handed back the brush; shifting from foot to foot._

**Present**

"…do you think I could take care of one?"

"Bobby, I thought you had an allergy to cats. Besides, why do you, of all people, think you couldn't take care of a cat?"

"The allergy isn't too bad and really only around really long haired cats. Plus I get allergy shots. I guess I've never really had time for a pet. My mom always said that I could have done a better job taking care of her. I just didn't know," Bobby said shrugging his shoulders.

'_Who would tell that to their child?'_ Eames thought sadly. She looked at Bobby as he drew invisible patterns on his jeans. She never understood how he could be such a devoted son with the way he was treated. She pulled up to the 1PP parking ramp and parked in a spot near the entrance. She stilled his hand with hers and made him look at her. "I don't see why not. C'mon, let's give this report to the Captain then we can have lunch."


End file.
